


【新快】Desire Expanding

by Delay_K



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delay_K/pseuds/Delay_K
Summary: 小情侣的日常＋夜生活（？
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 19





	【新快】Desire Expanding

Desire Expanding [欲望膨胀]

====

盛夏的日出早得猝不及防，窗帘随着人走动带起的微风轻轻地晃。

黑羽快斗感觉自己可能根本没睡着多久，快感的余韵还在身体如涟漪般一层一层散开。

发丝落在颈上有轻微的刺痛，不用想都知道自己皮肤上都布满了怎样的痕迹。工藤新一每次仗着妖族恢复速度快就在他身上乱啃一通。

虽然渴的感觉要喷火，但黑羽快斗还是犹犹豫豫地不敢动，总觉得下面还撑的厉害，而且大腿内侧估计昨晚又被咬又被掐的估计没一块好皮肤了，下床能不能站起来也是一个问题。

忍不住有些后悔，为什么昨晚要可劲撩工藤新一呢！简直是给自己找罪受。

指尖如昨夜情景再现般抓紧了床单，企图借点力能让他下床倒杯水。脚尖刚一点地就抖得不行，带着小腿到大腿的肌肉一阵酥麻，那些夜里汹涌的隐秘快感又击中黑羽快斗的神经，差点让才从高潮痉挛中缓过来不就的身体忍不住呻吟出声。

黑羽快斗一边咝咝地抽着凉气，一边缓慢抖着腿挪到厨房。

就看到工藤新一一脸神清气爽地在厨房做着简易早餐，看到他一脸惊讶，就冲过去一把抱了起来，“你怎么起来了？有哪里不舒服吗？”

黑羽快斗不客气地翻了个白眼，“你还不如问我哪里舒服。”

过度使用声带的后果就是黑羽快斗现在的声音都带着仿佛锯齿状的毛边，尾音还有些微的颤音。

工藤新一连忙倒了杯温水，恭恭敬敬地送到黑羽快斗手里，但对方想当不配合地把手搂上工藤新一的脖子，“喂我。”

有几根零碎的头发扫过那双湿润的蓝眼睛，黑羽快斗眼尾出于情欲的嫣红还没退去，水彩般淡淡的颜色。他就这样仰着头懒懒地看着工藤新一。

工藤新一自然顺从地将水一口一口渡过去，期间手也从汗涔涔的背脊游弋到细窄精瘦的腰侧。

黑羽快斗突然咬了一口工藤新一的嘴唇，用软绵绵的声音对他凶狠地说道，“警告你放手啊。”

对方虚张声势的样子越看越可爱，工藤新一又情不自禁偷吻了一下。腰侧不仅是黑羽快斗敏感带，而且因为上面全是工藤新一的青青紫紫的指印一碰就一阵刺痛，“吃早餐吗？”

黑羽快斗龇牙咧嘴地把工藤新一放在身上的手丢走，“不！我要回去睡觉。”

“今天你能去上课吗？”

黑羽快斗卷着被子一裹，背对着工藤新一闷声说，“不去，古典戏剧那门课很重要，你去给我记笔记。”

工藤新一对黑羽快斗偶尔趾高气扬的小脾气受用得很，从卧室里把黑羽快斗的教材放进书包后就强行把缩在被子里的黑羽快斗揪出来戳上一个送别吻。

“早。”

>>>

不出意外又在校外遇到了案件，工藤新一只好遗憾地将打包好的晚餐安稳放进保温饭盒就刷脸进入了警戒线。

有段时间工藤新一粘人得不行，甚至会翘了自己的课程悄悄钻进黑羽快斗的教室听一节自己一年前听过的课程。黑羽快斗向来对自己的侦探恋人相当纵容，除了露出些许的无奈也还是顺理成章地偷瞄着教授悄悄和身旁的男朋友聊天。

而工藤新一就勤勤勉勉地在帮黑羽快斗写笔记的空隙中聊上两句。

如果说在校园里黏黏糊糊其实也是少年们特有的热忱，那么对黑羽快斗提出陪自己一起去处理案件那就真的让黑羽快斗有些震惊了。

先不说退役怪盗对于警局及警察的下意识抗拒，而是侦探日益显现出来的恋爱脑如果被一直合作的警官看到影响到工藤新一风头正盛的现状可能不太好。

权衡了一下，最终穿梭在案件现场的侦探有了一条纯白的狐狸围脖。

整日展示出一副美滋滋好心情的少年侦探把习惯对方严谨精明形象的警官们吓了一跳，甚至轮番掐了工藤新一的脸确认是本人没有被盗号。

而趴在他肩上的狐狸也不忍直视地把蓬松的大尾巴甩在对着嫌疑人笑得一脸白痴的恋人脸上，警告对方收敛一点。

>>>

工藤新一原来不是那么粘人的人，顶多是有点爱吃醋。

但当他意识到自己男友如同小太阳一般的吸引力时，隐隐有些吃味。特别是居然自己的班级都有人因黑羽快斗演出的票一票难求而在教室哀叫的时候，这种对于全校男女老少的全方位无差别狙击，食堂里的阿姨看到黑羽的笑脸都会乐呵呵地打超大分量的肉的可怕吸引力。

同时也有些憋屈，如果是黑羽快斗有强烈的交际意愿的话可能会好一点，可问题是，黑羽快斗什么都没做，就只是在图书部给自己占个位，等他刚落座就会发现十人座的桌子以黑羽快斗为中心，人流量从密到疏，他们这一桌除了自己其他人都是因为搭讪而落座的，就比如对面脸颊绯红的女生，书都没翻开，只顾着偷瞄身边的人。

然后工藤新一就暗戳戳找各种理由粘着黑羽快斗。

也不是说不信任黑羽快斗，就是占有欲突然被大幅度激发出来了。

>>>

黑羽快斗懒洋洋地舔着前爪，案件处理完后工藤新一就带着他到了甜品店，因为没带衣服也只好维持狐狸形态了。

工藤新一在收银台排队，怕他被挤到就把他放在了甜品店最深处的凳子上。

所以他只好无聊地用舌头梳理自己的毛。

“诶，好可爱的萨摩耶！”

“大白狗狗！”

看着旁边两个小女孩看着他眼睛都冒出粉红泡泡了，有点无语。

是狐狸啦！

“毛茸茸的，可以摸摸吗？”女孩子一脸期待，估计是把这家店当做狗咖之类的了。

一直不善于拒绝女孩子的黑羽快斗看着对方伸到面前的手，只好稍稍低了低头示意可以摸头。

女生惊喜地摸上了黑羽快斗头上的软毛，一脸幸福的样子，“你好乖哦。”还说着要为了他办这间店的会员之类。

工藤新一提着包装好的甜品，看到的就是被女生抱在怀里一脸生无可恋的大白团子。

肺都气炸。

但还是保持得体的微笑，眼疾手快地把狐狸抢了回来，匆匆接受女生的感谢和道歉后，工藤新一严肃地和狐狸大眼对小眼。

“你能不能尊重一下你的正式男朋友？”

但黑羽快斗并不想理逐渐吃醋到失智的侦探。

“张嘴。”黑羽快斗不明所以，但还是乖乖张嘴。

工藤新一研究似的摸了摸狐狸的牙齿，黑羽快斗只好赶紧往后缩，怕锋利的牙齿划伤对方。

“看起来还是挺吓人的。下次如果还有人想摸你，你就咬他！就算是警官，也不可以放过。”他一想起佐藤美和子警官刚刚趁他不注意一直撩狐狸尾巴的行为就十分不满。

“当然，也可以吼他。对了，狐狸是怎么警告天敌的？”

黑羽快斗实在看不下工藤新一这傻样了，收起爪子直接把肉垫呼工藤新一嘴上就哒哒哒地一溜烟地恢复环在工藤新一脖颈上的围脖状态了。

工藤新一呸呸地把扑到嘴里的毛震出来，本本分分地继续当回狐狸的搬运工。

>>>

工藤新一大部分时候觉得黑羽快斗不像狐妖，至少和传统意义上的狐妖相去甚远。

在东方的奇异志怪中，狐妖大多是一种诡美惑人的，工藤新一看着自家的白团子……这种带出去会被当成温顺的狗狗的？

故事里都是骗人的。

如果非得说黑羽快斗是什么妖精的话，工藤新一觉得可能是什么棉花糖精之类的，又软又甜，蓬松粘腻。

但即便是和传说不同，话本里狐妖最终的目的黑羽快斗弯弯绕绕其实还是达到了。

工藤新一承认这只狐狸对他有致命的吸引力，起初觉得让白鸽栖止于自己肩头就已经足够，随着时间，被一直纵容的贪念肆意疯长。

现在他想挤进黑羽快斗时间里的每一秒，想一直十指交扣到可以随意触碰到对方指缝的皮肤。

>>>

在那些窗帘被严丝合缝遮住外来的喧闹时，他沉迷于听黑羽快斗每一声急促的喘息，用舌尖去感受侧颈的脉搏跳动。

他的手是美丽的。即使从紧攥床单到泛白再到脱力地只好虚扶着身上人的肩膀，在喉中滚出一声闷哼时在工藤新一背上抓出红痕，又缱绻地与他十指相扣。

他的唇像纳入工藤新一所有爱意的黑洞。随着喘息断断续续地诉说着喜欢，仿佛藤蔓纠缠着让工藤新一沉入身下柔软着对他敞开的身体。但那双唇还是不满足，在耳边吐息地说着诱惑的话，什么“因为是妖怪恢复得很快新一想做什么都可以”、“凶一点也没关系”、“想要新一的全部”之类。

那些血脉喷张的时刻，对方滚圆的眼睛带着薄薄一层泪还要努力抬起酸软的腰肢勾着颈来一次又一次吻他，却因为姿势的变化被进到更深的地方而红了眼睛，泪水顺着眼睛留了下来，带着委委屈屈的鼻音软倒在恋人怀中。

夜晚的黑羽快斗仿佛找回了身为精怪的自觉，明明腿心的嫩肉已经抖成一片，但在工藤新一再凑过去吮吻时也不会躲而是勉力把双腿张得再大些，而这时工藤新一就会鼓励地拍拍黑羽快斗圆润的臀瓣，引起一阵应激性的收缩和黑羽快斗仰着莹白脖颈的一声绵长喟叹。

黑羽快斗可以说在这方面从不拒绝工藤新一。

大学假期时他们在新加坡故地重游，金沙酒店的套房一如当年豪华，也许唯一不同的是黑羽快斗失去了在新加坡的夜晚呼呼大睡的资格。

工藤新一看着整面的落地窗，一眼一眼地偷瞄正在行李箱里翻找睡衣的黑羽快斗。

黑羽快斗哪能不懂某些方面意外开窍的侦探在想些什么，一脸黑线地冲工藤新一说，“你没事多看卷宗，少看点那些东西。”

工藤新一仿佛不在意地耸了耸肩，用客房服务点了份晚餐。

反正今天他是不会让他们俩有在外面吃饭的机会的。

最后披着酒店浴袍的黑羽快斗眼睫沾满湿意，可怜兮兮地捂着嘴被双腿打开地按在冰凉的落地窗上轻轻啜泣。雪白的臀尖随着不停的动作被玻璃挤压出不同形状，工藤新一手掌把黑羽快斗的腰压出一个柔软的弧度，嘴唇紧盯着白皙胸膛上的红点不放，恶狠狠地样子又引起黑羽快斗一阵颤抖。

黑羽快斗重重地喘了一声，整个人又热又冷，难受得不行也爽得不行，绵软的手臂最后无力地环住了埋头在他胸前的工藤新一，呜呜咽咽地让对方轻一点。

“刚才不是说不怕痛吗？”工藤新一放开乳尖，舔走了黑羽快斗眼角的生理性泪水。

黑羽快斗嘟嘟囔囔的声音混着水声有些含糊不清，“但你也太凶了，又不是不让你做。”

工藤新一眼里含笑把黑羽快斗汗湿的头发别到耳后，“那就做到我尽兴为止，就算你求饶我也不会停的。”

听到这话，黑羽快斗本来就很大的眼睛一下子睁得更大了，酸酥的指尖艰难地推着越靠越近的工藤新一，“你、你不要随便曲解我的意思，我没有说、啊——工藤新一你个混蛋”

工藤新一没有告诉过黑羽快斗他爱惨了黑羽快斗边喘边骂他的声音，又低又哑，带着春情的尾音仿佛一下子能把他身体里的血液点燃，当做一场盛大的烟火绽放在他眼前。

姿势变幻了几番，后期黑羽快斗双腿几乎没有力气再去环住工藤新一的腰，每一次脱力地下滑换来的是更深的顶入，但又没办法撑起身体逃离那个咄咄逼人的凶器，黑羽快斗像一只被按住肚皮没办法翻身的奶猫一样焦急地挣扎乱动，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落在被啃咬得湿漉漉的前胸。

“快斗要不要帮忙？我扶住你就不会掉下去了。”工藤新一边舔舐着黑羽快斗的耳朵，刻意把声音压得带着磁性。

意识已经有些模糊的黑羽快斗忙不迭地哼出几个黏黏糊糊的鼻音来回应。

“有条件的哦，快斗要答应吗？”

黑羽快斗勉强提起一点精神尝试听懂工藤新一张合的嘴在说什么，听完后大咧咧冲工藤新一露出一个有些懒散和疲惫的笑。

“不是说过了吗，新一想做什么，都是可以的~”

工藤新一很少尝试绑黑羽快斗，他总觉得这具身体是神的恩赐，白玉无瑕应是这样。

特别是那双骨节分明却异常柔软的手，那双手正在捧着他的脸颊亲吻，下一秒就被浴衣的衣带绑在了酒店的床头，里面还有被急色的侦探胡乱揉成一团的背心作为内衬。

工藤新一明白黑羽快斗相信并依赖着自己，因此对自己总是一副乖巧又驯服的样子，工藤新一隐秘的小心思，那些让人脸红心跳带有某种暗示的衣服，黑羽快斗咕哝两句“变态”就会温顺地穿上，然后又是一夜荒唐。所以工藤新一总是小心再小心，黑羽快斗总是仗着妖族的身体过度的放纵他，但工藤新一从未真正弄伤过他。

黑羽快斗狠狠咬着工藤新一的肩膀，停不下来的眼泪也落满了工藤新一的肩头，双手被紧紧压着放在头上，整个身体被顶着惯性向前又被掐着往下被深入。黑羽快斗张了张口，嘶哑的喉咙却叫不出来什么，只能带出小兽哼唧一般的鼻音。

工藤新一握着黑羽快斗纤细的脚踝，吻着大腿内侧细致温暖的皮肤，下身突然加速起来，床板被摇得发出晃晃荡荡的声响，手从脚踝滑下，把黑羽快斗双腿开到最大，喘着粗气抚摸着黑羽快斗汗涔涔的脸。

黑羽快斗全身都在发抖痉挛着，发出了一声被逼到极致的喘就浑身软倒在工藤新一怀中。

>>>

被温柔笼罩的眸子注视着怀里的人，那些求而不得的酸意被爱吃甜品的小狐狸用毫不掩饰的热情爱意抚平填满。

全世界

只有我能拥抱你

也只有我能拥有你。


End file.
